cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency
230 |totalstrength = 15,053,305 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 65,449 |totalnukes = 2,267 |aidslots = 31.16% |rank = 1 |score = 55.59 }} The Green Protection Agency (GPA) is a green team alliance. It is very well known for being neutral in all its affairs. The three main values of the GPA are neutrality, sovereignty, and protection of its members. Founding Green was one of the original colors at the beginning of Cybernations. Unlike the other color spheres, however, Green had no official alliance. The Green Protection Agency was founded on February 14, 2006 after the first inter-alliance war (INC vs. GATO, see GATO-INC War). This war had a profound influence on the new GPA. GATO at that time was viewed as an expansionist alliance, and it was the fear of their expansion into the green trading sphere that caused the formation of the Green Protection Agency. After the GATO-INC War, the fledgling GPA had to make a choice: either it could be very involved in international politics, or it could remain by itself without external influence. Some of the GPA's earliest members had been involved in the first war, and did not want to get into another one. This prompting drafting of the GPA Charter's now-famous Neutrality Clause. The Green Protection Agency has remained neutral in every inter-alliance war to date. The Green Protection Agency stays neutral by choice, not due to ignorance. In general, GPA members prefer economic expansion over military expansion. They style themselves as neutral, not as isolationist. Charter of the Green Protection Agency Updated and Ratified June 1, 2008 Section I - Principles and Purpose # Neutrality. The GPA shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political and military neutrality. # Sovereignty. All GPA nations have the right to govern their nations’ internal affairs subject to the GPA's Charter, Laws, and Treaties. # Protection. The GPA, as an Alliance, has the right and duty to defend against either hostile actions directed at individual members or at the sovereignty of the GPA. Section II - Governance # The GPA shall be governed by an elected President and Vice President who are in charge of the elected Ministers. The Cabinet is comprised of the President, Vice President and the Ministers. # The terms of service, method of appointment and responsibilities of the Cabinet shall be defined in GPA Laws. Section III - Legislation # GPA Laws shall consist of The Charter, The Constitution and Treaties of the GPA. The GPA Charter supersedes all other GPA legislation and authority. # The membership shall vote for ratification of all GPA Laws and amendments. The President reserves the right to veto Laws and amendments. # The President and/or Vice President may amend the Constitution in the event of an emergency. The amendment must be ratified by the membership within 48 hours for it to remain in effect. # A Treaty is defined as a written agreement between the GPA and any external alliance or nation which commits the GPA and its Members to a course of action. Section IV - Membership # Membership is a privilege and not a right and as such, the GPA has the right to set any and all conditions for acceptance into and expulsion from the Alliance. # All members agree to uphold the Letter and Spirit of all GPA Laws and Principles. Section V - Foreign Relations # The GPA will not enter into any offensive or defensive military agreements with any other Alliance. # GPA members will not initiate an offensive war and will not provide materials or funds that benefit one or more parties who are in a state of war, without direct permission from the Minister of Defense or their designee. If military action is used against a GPA member it may immediately retaliate with any military assets except nuclear weapons. # Nuclear weapons may only be used in retaliation and only with the approval of the President. # GPA encourages interactions between GPA members and non-GPA members that are conducted in an honest, friendly and impartial manner. However, GPA members will not partake in any inter-Alliance politics or issues that do not directly involve the GPA. Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency The GPA Declaration of Neutrality was passed unanimously by the GPA Security Council and has thus far been accepted by many Tier 1, Tier 2 and 3 alliances, and supersedes the previous GPA Proclamation of Neutrality. The Green Protection Agency is still actively seeking signatories. The Declaration of Neutrality itself is effectually a blanket Non-Aggression Treaty that legally binds all GPA members from initiating hostilities with any other alliance. The Green Protection Agency welcomes all alliances wishing to sign the treaty. The Declaration of Neutrality reads as follows: Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency The Principles and Values of the Green Protection Agency (GPA) require that all GPA nations are legally bound to pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other nations and Alliances and maintain strict military and political neutrality and non-intervention. The Signatories of this Declaration recognize these Principles and Values and agree to the following conventions: Section I - Non-aggression *a. No GPA nation will take part in any non-defensive military or spying action against any other nation. *b. No nation of a non-GPA signatory will take part in any non-defensive military or spying action against any GPA nation. Section II - Non-intervention *a. No GPA nation will intervene, either politically or militarily, in any conflict that does not directly involve the GPA or a GPA nation. *b. No GPA nation will knowingly provide financial, military, or technology aid to a non-GPA nation involved in a war, or a nation whose Alliance is involved in a declared war. If a GPA nation is party to a Technology or Donation deal, the aid payment will be postponed, in accordance with GPA rules, until the war ends, at which time the deal will be concluded. *c. Nations of a non-GPA signatory will not knowingly provide financial, military, or technology aid to a nation involved in a war against a GPA nation or a nation whose Alliance is involved in a declared war against the GPA. Section III - Free Resource Trade *a. All signatories are free to establish resource trades with any nation of any alliance and on any Team. *b. No GPA nation may use trade sanctions against any nation unless it is in response to a direct hostile action. *c. No nation of a non-GPA signatory may use trade sanctions against any GPA nation unless it is in response to a direct hostile action. Section IV - Violations *a. Nations of any signatory found in violation of any of these convention shall be subject to punishment in the form of reparations. The amount of the reparations shall be commensurate with the harm caused. *b. If the offending nation cannot or will not pay the reparations, then the nation’s Alliance will be responsible for the payment. *c. Any GPA nation found in violation of these conventions will be subject to additional punishment as provided for in GPA Laws. Main GPA Links * GPA Offsite Forums * Listing of GPA nations with articles * Declaration of Neutrality * The meaning of Neutrality * GPA's History Outdated/Historical Links * The Dove's Wing Newsletter * Recognition of Neutrality * Proclamation of Neutrality Category:Alliances Category:Green team alliances Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Neutral Alliances